The Coming of Wonders
by MVG-Syndicate
Summary: In the present days of Equestria, it has been two years since the Defeat of Tirek, the evil centaur who escaped from Tartarus. Peace has lasted ever since thanks to the Elements of Harmony and their adventures to spread Friendship. However, every long lasting peace will eventually be threatened and it will be up to the current heroes and a new Wonder to fight for the light.
1. Introduction

Introduction

Starry skies, calm winds, pleasant temperature; this kind of weather always made the Ponies of Equestria happy.

Another bright Spring day had passed and now the Princess of the Night once again began her watchful care of her slumbering subjects.

As far as she could see, dreams were sweet all across the the Dreamscape.

Life in Equestria and its surrounding lands has been peaceful for two years since the heroic and famous Elements of Harmony defeated the evil Tirek who had returned from Tartarus wielding terrible magic.

The Seven Elements of Harmony: The gentle Fluttershy of Kindness, the always cheerful Pinkamena Diane Pie, known as Pinkie Pie to all her friends, of Laughter, the sophisticated and beautiful Rarity of Generosity, the hardworking and friendly Applejack of Honesty, the fun loving daredevil Rainbow Dash of Loyalty, the Resourceful, Organized, Educated Princess of Friendship Twilight Sparkle of Magic, and the Intellectual, Noble and Powerful Stallion Dusk Noir of Unity.

The seven of them had been through many hardships and dangers. Throughout it all, their friendship had been tested as well as challenged by many things yet they always proved to be inseparable.

Many things have changed since their defeat of Tirek. A few of them now had loving soul mates. Rarity was in a close relationship with Spike the Dragon who was now a strong and handsome Noble Dragon in his late teens. The appearance of a Noble Dragon was a very rare occurrence. Spike would finish growing after just a few more years. Pinkie Pie was in a slowly but steadily growing relationship with another party loving pony named Cheese Sandwich whom she usually met with on occasion. Cheese Sandwich usually travelled across Equestria spreading his own party joy. Even Princesses Celestia and Luna had their own relationships. Luna was very close with a reformed and redeemed King Sombra while Celestia was with an also reformed and redeemed Brave Heart. Dusk Noir had rescued King Sombra from his darker self, freeing him from the corruptive shadows. Sometime later Brave Heart had been rescued from his darker self who was known as Fallen Soul, a dark and powerful stallion known from old pony tales who turned out to be real. The immoral mad scientist Doctor Test Tube had used his magic technology to free Fallen Soul from Tartarus. Dusk and Twilight are now married and have been for six months now. They got married one year and six months after defeating Tirek. Dusk had finally proposed one year after the victory celebration. By that time, the friends had spread their Magic of Friendship all across Equestria. This allowed them to settle down and relax after such a long time. Dusk has since been the Prince of Unity. This occurred officially once he'd completed his magical training lessons with the Princess of the Night herself, Princess Luna. Dusk had been granted the wings of an alicorn just as Twilight had once she'd completed her lessons with the Princess of the Day, Princess Celestia, the elder sister of Luna. Princess Luna had consulted her older sister regarding the decision and they both deemed Dusk ready and worthy after Defeating Tirek. This made Dusk Noir the first Stallion in Equestrian History to be granted wings and become an Alicorn through proper means. The evil Fallen Soul had become an alicorn through the work of Doctor Test Tube's unnatural and grotesque methods.

Currently, all seven of the Element Bearers have used their talents to spread friendship all across Equestria where it was needed using the map revealed inside Twilight's Castle in Ponyville.

Lately, life has been mostly casual for each of them. Nothing exciting had happened since Dusk's and Twilight's wedding. Equestria has likely never seen a more exciting event ever since that party.

However, as with the common cycle of life, something new would soon happen. Something not even the Royal Pony Sisters could predict.

One thing was for certain, this new revelation will bring more excitement than everypony had ever known before.  
...

 **A/N:**

...And that's my beginning of an attempt at a MLP: FIM FanFiction...

Since I ended up becoming interested in the show, I've been uncontrollably brimming with ideas for my own story to utilize my ideas for an original character.

Sorry about this Opening Chapter being so short. Hopefully the next Chapter will remedy that. I'll be using the style of Introduction, Prologue, Chapter 1, 2, 3 and so on.

I want to thank any readers who took some time to give this story a look.

I especially want to thank FanFiction and FimFiction Writer: AlphaTheGriffin17 for giving me permission to use his Original Character: Dusk Noir. Please check out his MLP: FIM series, "The Dusk Saga."

Thanks again everyone!


	2. Prologue: Unity's First Prophecy

Prologue: Unity's First Prophecy

It was another bright shining day as many ponies entered the Canterlot Castle's Great Hall. A big celebratory party was underway, and for a very good reason. A great evil had just been defeated the day before, and the Princess of the Sun and Day, Celestia, once again organized a celebration for the heroic deeds of the Elements of Harmony. To the seven bearers of the Elements, this was something they were used to as it was just another one of many of their victories against a great force of evil. In this case, the terrible Centaur Tirek.

The seven ponies were each being congratulated by grateful pony citizens left and right. One of them in particular was enjoying all the attention. While Rainbow Dash represented the Element of Loyalty, she was at times prideful of certain things, like winning in any way shape or form. Most of the other Element bearers were more modest as usual. The Element of Kindness, Fluttershy, however was beginning to feel a little overwhelmed at all the attention and big crowds. She was the first to express this concern verbally.

"Can we please go meet Spike and the Princesses now?" she whispered timidly. "I feel much better around them than here."

A beautiful but possibly overdressed white coated mare with a twirled purple mane and tail was the first to answer. "Fluttershy you simply must collect yourself dear. You should be enjoying all this recognition because you helped defeat Tirek after all." the white coated mare named Rarity responded pointedly but also gently considering who she was talking to. Fluttershy was normally timid and sensitive, but not without her own toughness when necessary.

"Yeah come on Fluttershy, lets enjoy this a little bit longer." Rainbow Dash who heard agreed.

"Hey Rainbow Dash, you'd rather stay here all day, admit it." said Applejack, an orange coated country mare with a blonde mane and tail who bore the Element of Honesty. Rainbow Dash only gave her a quick frown at that comment. The nearby dark blue maned stallion with a short dark brown mane and tail instead agreed with the butter yellow coated mare with a long light pink mane and tail that was Fluttershy.

"Come on girls, I think we've basked in the spotlight here long enough. Lets go meet Spike and the Princesses at the private party chamber." He suggested. An all pink coated mare with a mane resembling pink cotton candy instantly agreed with him.

"Dusky is right, lets go eat CAKE!" she called energetically. The Pink pony named Pinkie Pie, the Element of Laughter always loved parties. The others each decided to go with them.

Everypony quickly parted ways with their attending families and friends then joined each other heading for the chamber where the Princess Celestia, her younger sister Princess Luna, their niece Princess Cadence, and everypony's favorite big noble dragon Spike were patiently waiting. Princess Luna filled the role of keeping watch over the night, and Princess Cadence represented love. The lavender coated mare in their group of seven rushed up to her beloved sister-in-law ready for their usual cheerful greeting. Everypony else knew it was coming. They were used to seeing it, but it still made them smile.

"Sunshine sunshine Ladybugs awake,  
Clap your hooves and do a little shake!"

Twilight Sparkle, the Element of Magic, and Princess Cadence each laughed merrily while the other girls went to eat. A grand buffet had been prepared for everypony in this private party. Her longtime Coltfriend Dusk Noir who wielded the seventh Element of Harmony, Unity, instead approached his great friend and mentor Princess Luna.

The princess beamed at him when she saw him approaching.

"Dusk! It is so good to see you again! I thank you greatly for saving us three from Tartarus by defeating Tirek. You have once again outdone yourself my dear friend." She mused.

Dusk first smiled up at her in responce. She was not much taller than him being Celestia's younger sister. All the princesses, including Twilight Sparkle were Alicorns, ponies with a horn and wings. This gifted them with unique powers.

"You're all welcome, and thanks for the praise Luna." Dusk replied.

Cadence giggled a little from that as did Luna. "There's not need to thank us, Dusk, this party is for all of you." Cadence said sweetly. Luna voiced her agreement to that as well. Dusk agreed while remaining humble.

"That is true, but I never would have gotten this far without your help as well. I'm grateful for Luna's teachings."

"I have loved having you has my student and my dear friend, my little pony. You never cease to amaze me Dusk." Luna said proudly.

Princess Celestia joined in.

"And I am proud of you for proving yourself a remarkable teacher, Luna." she said. Luna smiled thankfully in responce.

Celestia continued.

"It is for these reasons that Luna has a surprise gift for you when the party is over, noble Dusk. I have already agreed with her plans." She said subtley.

The others managed to overhear this. They began talking to each other about it all wondering what this surprise gift could be.

Twilight Sparkle was intrigued the most. She joined Dusk by his side to share her thoughts.

"A gift? It must be very important if they want to reveal it after the party. And It's from the princesses which means it must be something great." She said.

Dusk was zoned out for a brief moment while taking this news in. He still registered Twilight speaking to him though. He no longer missed when she was talking.

He planted a thankful kiss on her cheek. "Thanks, I'm looking forward to finding out what this gift is, though I do have a feeling already." he replied partially musing to himself.

Twilight gave him a kiss back this time on the lips. "We shall soon see for ourselves won't we my dear Dusk?"

"Yes we shall Miss Sparkle." Dusk answered making Twilight giggle like she usually did when he called her that. The other princesses watched with smiles on their faces. Luna was most likely the one who was looking forward to presenting Dusk his gift the most. She kept this to herself.

The party went on quickly while everypony stayed occupied having lots of fun. With all of the distractions, everypony nearly forgot about what the Royal Sisters announced.

"Everypony and dragon please gather around; it is time." Celestia called. Within seconds, everypony was grouped together in the center of the room excitedly awaiting the "gift."

"Oooh I can't wait to see what Dusky's gift is!" Pinkie squealed. "Yeah! It's from Celestia AND Luna, so It has to be Awesome!" Rainbow Dash agreed.

"What an honor, congratulations once again Dusk." Rarity praised the pony of attention.

"Ya should be proud o' yerself, Dusk." Applejack said to the stallion who was looking embarrassed and nervous.

"She's right Dusk, it'll be ok." Twilight comforted. That was all he needed.

"Thank you everypony." He said a little shakily.

Celestia and Luna approached taking their cue. Luna approached closer and embraced Dusk again proudly.

"You have come so far my student, my good friend. So far that the time has come for me to say that there is nothing more I can teach you. You have mastered your powers of the night and your diciplines, and so I believe you are finally ready." She explained with a few tears of happiness.

Dusk returned her embrace with open forelegs also with some tears of happiness remembering his past trials and lessons with Luna.  
"Thank you Princess, I think I know what your gift is going to be, so I feel I must ask: are you sure I deserve them?" he asked.

Luna smiled understanding his hesitation. "I am completely sure my dear Dusk." She let Dusk consider for a short moment.

After thinking about it during that time, Dusk felt ready to accept. "Very well then. I'm ready when you are Luna."

"Then prepare yourself my friend, and try to stay still." Luna commanded. Dusk quickly did as he was told.

Luna's long horn began to glow rapidly getting brighter.

The others all watched in awe. Especially Twilight Sparkle who had caught on to the Princess's intentions.

The light from Luna's horn became nearly as bright as Celestia's Sun and she pointed it down towards Dusk ready to cast the spell.  
She fired the magic at Dusk who was engulfed in great bright light blowing wind from the force of the energy. After a few seconds which felt like they could have been minutes to the others, the light began to fade revealing Dusk from within.

Soon everypony was able to see normally again after the intense light had completely faded away, and they could see Dusk had changed.

He had been given Wings! He was now an Alicorn himself!

After a minute or so of disbelieving silence, everypony cheered. They had all experienced this before after all.

Just as Twilight Sparkle had been transformed into and Alicorn by Celestia when she'd finished her studies, Dusk had as well when he'd finished his.

Twilight ran into him for a loving embrace and they shared another kiss. "I'm so happy for you Dusk! You did it, you've become an Alicorn!" she mused.

"Yes, indeed I have Miss Sparkle." Dusk responded. Soon everypony else joined in hugging and congratulating him. After giving them some time, Celestia called for silence.

"With Dusk Noir's transformation into an Alicorn, he has become the first stallion in history to earn this right properly. Luna..." she prompted.

Luna knew what to do. Her horn glowed once again and a grand crown fit for a prince appeared on Dusk's head.

"By your new right as an Alicorn, I am hearby the first to address you by your new title Dusk Noir my friend. From this moment forth, you are Prince Dusk Noir of Unity!" She declaired. Everypony cheered again.

"It is as Luna decrees. You will rule alongside Princess Twilight Sparkle of Friendship. We bless you with wisdom and power for your rule. And I conclude by giving each of you a final congratulations for your new right and power Dusk and to all of you for defeating Tirek!" Celestia declaired following her younger sister.

Everypony gave one last cheer at this and soon began to finsish the party and head back home to Ponyville.

Just when they were about to head out the door of the private chamber, however, something unexpected happened.

All of a sudden, Dusk's horn began to glow and his eyes went a shiny white. He had entered a tranced state.

Worried for their beloved friend, everypony quickly approached him to see what was the matter.

"Dusk! Dusk! What's wrong? Can't you hear me?" Twilight shrieked. "What's happening to him Princess Luna?" asked a frightened Fluttershy.

"I do not know my dear, but I also do not see any cause for alarm. Dusk has merely entered a trance, we will simply have to wait for it to pass off." Luna answered while also looking concerned. So did Celestia who watched and waited with the others.

They didn't have to wait very long. Almost as soon as it had started, it just ended, and Dusk was looking petrified with fear.

"Dusk? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Twilight asked.

"I...I'm fine Twilight, everypony, don't worry." He breathed.

"What happened my friend?" Luna asked.

I-I saw um... Spike, we need quill, ink and parchment." Dusk announced with a serious tone. "Right away Dusk." Spike said who was also nervous the whole time. He ran off and came back with an inked quill and blank parchment in seconds.

"Thanks now please try to clear your mind Spike, I'm going to transfer my thoughts to you so you can put them into writing." Dusk explained promptly.

"Uh okay then, Dusk. I'm ready." Spike said looking a little scared.

With a glow of his horn and a stream of white light coming from it going to Spike's forehead, Dusk performed the thoughts transfer spell while Spike was able to write with his eyes closed. Dusk finished quickly releasing Spike from his spell and levitated the parchment over to read it aloud.

In a Time of Lasting Peace,  
Two Wonders will Appear.  
One Greater than Strongest Light,  
One Worse than Darkest Fears.

From one may come Light, the power of Ages.  
With one will come Shadow,  
to forever close the Pages.

Quarrel they must,  
Each towards their own Sight.  
the Light must Prevail,  
or Always know Plight.

From Unity's Aid,  
the Light shall grow.  
And With Friendship's Love,  
the Purity shall be so...

Nopony spoke as none had any words to give after hearing this.  
After the pause, Dusk managed to speak.

"I had a vision, and I thought it best to put it into those words. I saw two ponies, one shining light and the other emitting shadow. This must have been a prophecy. My first prophecy unlocked by my new Alicorn magic come from my heritage from Foresight the Uncanny himself.  
We must keep a sharp eye on all subjects in Equestria from now on. I fear this "shadow" will be a terrible threat to us all someday..."

 **A/N:**

There we go. I hope you guys liked the idea of Dusk becoming an Alicorn which unlocks his distant prophetic powers ancestor Foresight the Uncanny. Both Dusk and Foresight belong to AlphaTheGriffin17. I will see you all next chapter.


	3. Fourteen Years Earlier

Chapter 1: Fourteen Years Earlier

The sky remained overcast throughout the city of Baltimare. The resident ponies and varieties of other creatures went about their usual business despite the rather gloomy weather. The day was Thursday at 8:00 in the morning.

A young unicorn stallion in his mid twenties of age awakened from his sleep to begin his next workday. With a quick stretch and yawn, he got up from his bed. "Good morning Aroma," he said gently and lovingly to the young earth pony mare who had been sleeping with him.

Aroma began to slowly stir in the bed also waking up. "Good morning Spark, even though it doesn't look very good outside," Aroma said sweetly to her husband.

"That's alright, your beautiful face always makes any morning good for me," Spark replied to his wife who smiled blushing. The two of them had been married just over two years ago.

Spark looked at the time realizing he needed to hurry to his workplace. His wife also noticed. "Oh Spark, you'd better hurry or you'll be late again." Aroma noted looking concerned. Spark knew she was right. He might get in some trouble this time.

"I know, love, it's just I worry about you nowdays." Spark worried about his wife's condition because she was currently with child, their first foal.

Aroma smiled in understanding. "I'm alright, Spark, you don't need to fret over me. You should focus on your work so we can provide for the family we will soon have," Aroma said sincerely hoping to ease her husband's feelings.

"You're right as usual dear," Spark smiled. "Still, I can't help it most of the time; how much longer did the doctors say you had until the baby would arrive?"

"They said the baby could come any day now and that was yesterday." Aroma answered excitedly with small hints of fear. Spark didn't miss this. He never missed when his wife was in any kind of distress no matter how much or how little.

"You'll be fine, Aroma, because when the time comes, I'll be right with you as always," he whispered soothingly to her. She smiled gratefully calming down.

"I know, Spark, thank you, I love you." "I love you too, darling." They shared a kiss. "Now you're definitley gonna be late," Aroma said unable to contain her slight amusement. Wide-eyed, Spark looked at the clock again.

"Aw darn it! Love you dear, bye!" he called as he rushed out the door to get ready as fast as he could. Aroma just watched with a smile.

"*Sigh*, he never changes." she laughed to herself.

Spark arrived at work a short time later just a few minutes late. He approached the front security desk with his employee card. The earth pony stallion at the desk looked up and recognized him quickly. He waved him over.

"Sparklight Shade checking in," Spark said promtly. The guard chuckled.

"You don't have to keep doing that Spark, you know I know you well by now." he informed. Spark gave a little laugh back.

"I know, Obby, but what else can I say, company rules." Spark shrugged.

The guard, named Obby, laughed it off. "Yeah yeah, just joking. I'll mark your card. Oh and it looks like you're a little late again," he observed.

Spark cringed. "Yeah uh..."

Obby understood. "I know, It's ok Spark. Is Aroma doing alright?" he asked genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, she's doing fine. Apparently the doctors said yesterday that the baby could arrive any day now," Spark replied.

"Wow, soon then, I hope you'll both be alright. I'll let you off the hook again. I understand what it's like when you're about to have your first foal," Obby said.

"Thanks Obby, now I'd better get to my station before the boss notices I'm late again," Spark responded.

"No problem pal, oh and speaking of the boss: he wanted to see you for something when you got here today, so I think he already knows. Sorry about that," Obby informed.

This surprised Spark. He didn't expect that. Now he had to hurry.

"Really? Great." Spark deadpanned. "I'll hurry up there then, see you later, Obby."

"See ya, and good luck, I don't think it's for a bad reason though," Obby called as Spark galloped to the nearest stairs.

After Spark arrived at the door to his boss's offices he was already out of breath. He nervously knocked on the door a few times.

"Come in," came his boss's voice which didn't sound too serious. To Spark it actually sounded like he was a little concerned about something ...or maybe somepony. Spark entered quickly.

"You wanted to see me Mr. Blaze?" he asked apprehensively still feeling nervous. Mr. Blaze perked up when he saw Spark at the door.

"Oh there you are, Spark, I was started to wonder. You're late again for the third time I see."

Spark guiltily cleared his throat. "Yeah, sorry sir," he mumbled.

"No need for that Spark, I know why, don't worry you're not in trouble this time at least."

Spark felt relieved after hearing that, like a small weight was off his shoulders. "Oh, thank you sir. So, what was it you wanted to see me for? Obby told me you did."

"Ah yes, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised because I'm giving you a promotion."

Spark's eyes went wide. Did he really just hear that right? After he'd been late for work three times, his boss was giving him a promotion anyway? Mr. Blase noticed his shocked response and chuckled.

"It's true Spark, i'm giving you a little less work hours per week for an increased hourly wage. You will receive fifty bits per hour for eight hours a day for five days per week." he smiled.

Spark could barely contain himself. This really was true! It was such great news. He couldn't wait to tell Aroma.

"Thank you so much sir! You're too lenient with me though I think." he said.

Mr. Blaze chuckled again. "Maybe, but why wouldn't I be? You've been one of our best magic technology specialists ever since you started two years ago. And besides, you'll be needing the extra bits to care for your coming family. Congratulations by the way." Mr. Blaze explained.

Spark shook his hoof gratefully while grinning with excitement. "Thank you so much sir," he repeated again more calmly this time.

"You're welcome, Spark. Does Aroma know how much longer 'till your first foal arrives yet?"

"She said this morning that the doctors said yesterday that the baby could arrive any day now. I can hardly wait!" Spark answered happily.

"I'm sure you can't. I remember as well, and I wish you all the best of luck, not just you and Aroma." Mr. Blaze winked.

"Thank you sir, anyway I better get to my work station." Spark said.

"Of course, oh and Spark?" Mr. Blaze called just before Spark walked out the door.

"Yes sir?"

"You may call me Charger."

"Oh, sure Mr. Bla- um, Charger. Thanks again."

Aroma Shade remained at home while Sparklight Shade worked. She was currently on maternity leave due to her pregnancy. She was so excited and frightened at the same time for hers and Sparklight's first foal. While her husband was away at work, she took thinks easy on herself simply keeping the home neat and clean or answering letters of good wishes from family and friends. They didn't have many other remaining family members. Both her parents and Spark's parents had passed away not long ago, and they were both only children with no siblings. They did have a few Aunts, Uncles and Cousins however. As Aroma went about cleaning anything in the house that was dirty or dusty, she thought about whether the new foal would be a filly or a colt. She wouldn't mind either way. She gave a little wince when she felt another small kick from inside, but smiled when it passed. Gently feeling her womb, she said softly: "I'll be ready when you are sweetheart." Her words seemed to trigger a response as she felt another movement from within, this time a little stronger. "Oh my, are you alright in there darling? Could today be the day?" Aroma felt more worried at this. Would she be truly ready when the baby was ready to be born? Getting excited and trying to relax, she decided to send Spark an alert via magic resonance gems which he would receive on his horn. They had planned for this just in case...

Meanwhile back at the magic tech factory, Spark continued work on his current project assignment. His duty was to combine existing spells into working devices which ponies and other creatures could use as best he could. His current project was to combine the types of telecommunications spells with portable devices. This would allow for faster, smoother and easier communications without having to use magic as the devices would simply be magically powered. Spark worked while wearing saftey goggles and a helmet as there could sometimes be occupational hazards like fires from too many stray sparks. All employees use industrial equipment.

"Hey Spark, that looks like it's coming along nicely," one of Spark's co-workers complimented.

"Thanks, but it's still gonna be a little while before it's really ready for mass production and use." Spark responded.

"Yeah, but all power to ya man. For the record: I'm tired of having to use other magics for long distance communication. It still takes a lot of energy for just a small conversation between two unicorns or other ponies using those magic gems."

"Yep, that's what i've been hoping to change for the past several months. This is actually harder than it looks." Spark explained. His co-worker nodded in agreement.

"I know what you mean, my first assigned project took me a while as well. Anyway, i'll leave you alone to work on it, Spark. Good luck." wished the colleague.

"Thanks Fuze, you too." Fuze went back to his station after his short break.

Spark continued to do research and experiment with his device for another little while which other than that remained uneventful. While on his way to his lunch break, however, that changed. As he was gathering his food and drink, suddenly his horn buzzed and flashed a few times which startled him causing him to spill some of his juice. He quickly put everything down knowing there was only one reason he would receive an alert like this. Aroma was calling him because she needed him! Suddenly losing his appetite feeling worried, he put the food away, hurried back to his station where he left a quick note, and then left hurriedly after clocking out at the front desk. He galloped home faster than ever this time arriving just a matter of minutes later. Litterally knocking the front door down not wanting to take more time to unlock it, he dashed inside.

"Aroma! Are you alright?" he called.

"Spark! Here!" came his wife's reply just seconds later. She sounded distressed and in pain. Rushing to his wife's aid, Spark found her in the living room on the floor looking wet from perspiration and very frightened. She looked more relieved when she saw him.

"Aroma...," Spark was breathless. "The baby is coming isn't it?" he breathed now going on adrenaline.

"Yes Spark, I can feel it," Aroma murmured. Spark knew what to do. Feeling very thankful that he was a unicorn, he cast the soothing spell the doctors had instructed him to use when the time came. Then, with the greatest and most gentle care, he took his wife in a levitation aura placing her lightly on his back. He had practiced levitation to prepare for this.

"You'll be alright Aroma, I've got you, we're going to the hospital now. Hold on." he said.

"I will Spark, thank you." she whispered still sounding scared.

"Here we go." Spark declaired as he ran out the door and in the direction of the nearest taxi cab as fast as his remaining energy would allow. He managed to hail a cab quickly. After he gently placed Aroma in the back seat next to him, he gave the driver the bits.

"She's pregnant, closest hospitol as fast as you can go! I'll pay you double for good time." he ordered.

"Right, I'm on it sir! Hold on you two." the cabby started his fast gallop to the hospital while Spark kept himself and especially Aroma secure during the ride. The arrived not two minutes later as the nearest hospital was conveniently close by. Spark got out first and then levitated Aroma out onto his back again. He tossed plenty of bits to the cabby.

"Keep the change!" he shouted as he ran to the front doors.

"Thanks, and good luck!" the cabby called back.

Sparklight and Aroma Shade got into the hospital on time and safely...


	4. Silver Shade

Chapter 2: Cinderfall Shade

Not long after Spark and Aroma got into the hospital, Aroma was already in a room being taken care of while Spark was handling the personal information stuff as fast as he could stand. He only wanted to be by his wife's side.

"I'll try to get you through this as fast as I can," said the nurse.

"I hope so," Spark mumbled.

"Your full name, age and date of birth?"

"Sparklight Shade, twenty-four, May 22nd." The nurse wrote all that down.

"And same for your wife?"

"Aroma Faith Shade, twenty-one, April 14th." Spark answered.

"Thank you, we can handle everything else later. You may join your wife Mr. Shade, I believe the foal will be arriving any minute now."

Spark was greatly relieved. "Thank you."

Seconds later Spark entered Aroma's room. Aroma looked much more calm now than she had before. To Spark, she looked even more beautiful at this moment. She smiled at him looking so happy to see him there. Spark grabbed a chair and set it next to Aroma's bed so he could reach her. He gently took her hoof and smiled back.

"I told you I would be with you my love." Aroma already had a few tears of joy in her eyes.

"I know love, I know," she murmured sweetly.

"The foal should arrive any minute now. Are you ready?" Spark asked.

"Yes Spark, as long as you're here, I'm ready."

"Me too Aroma. I'm not going anywhere." He embraced her gently and they kissed. Then Aroma gave a small yelp of pain. It was time! Spark noticed this immediately.

"Doctors! The foal is coming!" he called.

A few unicorn doctors and nurses came quickly. Aroma gave a small scream while holding onto Spark's hooves tightly. They had eyes for nothing else but each other while the baby was delivered.

"Her water has broken." a doctor informed.

"Any second now, and push when I tell you," the nurse at the other end ordered. Aroma then began to scream in pain. It was happening! A tiny head had appeared which the nurse gently took hold of in soft cloth.

"Push now!" The remaining unicorns cast spells on Aroma for soothing and pain relief as did Spark while he held onto his wife's hooves. She was almost through.

"There, it's done." the nurse announced. Aroma and Spark visibly relaxed and let go of each other's hooves which had now gone almost numb.

"Would you like to cut the umbilical Mr. Shade?" a doctor asked.

"Yes," Spark breathed. He did, and then the doctors cleaned the newborn foal then gently gave it to Aroma.

"Spark! It's a Colt!" she shrieked beside herself with joy.

Spark was also crying a little when he looked at their son. "And he's a Unicorn!" Spark shouted unable to contain all his excitement when he saw the tiny point on the Colt's head.

The foal's fur coat was colored grey with a more blended white muzzle and his little mane and tail were both colored a reddish orange. His new parents embraced each other and him with great love.

"What should we name him?" Aroma asked.

Spark thought for a moment before coming to an idea. "How about Cinder, Cinderfall Shade for his grey fur which resembles the grey cinders or ashes from a fire, and that he was born during the Fall Season?" he suggested.

Aroma smiled in agreement. "I like it, and I hope someday he will too."

"So do I." Spark murmured.

"Welcome to Equestria..." he started.

"Cinderfall Shade." Aroma finished...

The new family returned home from the hospital a few days after Cinder was born. Aroma and Spark carried Cinder carefully inside their home. During the previous days, they had prepared a nursery for the baby foal; one for a filly and one for a colt to be ready either way. The family climbed the stairs up to their rooms on the second floor. Cinder's room was right across the hall from his parent's rooms. Aroma gently placed the sleeping colt into his crib, and Spark placed the magic baby monitor nearby just in case they couldn't hear from elsewhere in the house. After Aroma spread a small blanket over Cinder, she joined her husband's side where they watched their son sleep. After a few minutes Aroma quietly broke the silence.

"He's beautiful, Spark," she whispered shedding a few more happy tears.

"Yep, just like his mother," Spark agreed. Blushing, Aroma leaned into his side.

"I just can't leave his side, dear," Aroma murmured.

"I know sweetheart it's ok, you're gonna stay at home with him and I'll take care of the other things. We'll be fine."

Spark remembered the other good news from a few days earlier. In the excitement of Cinder being born, he had forgotten to tell Aroma.

"Oh Aroma, I forgot to tell you: my boss Charger gave me a promotion even though I was late that day!"

Aroma's eyes went wide in disbelief. "Are you serious?" She so hoped he was.

"Truly serious, I couldn't ask for a better boss." Aroma squeed with joy and grabbed Spark in a tight hug.

"Whoa there nelly, don't choke a new father just a few days after he became one." Spark teased. Aroma giggled and gave him a kiss which he returned. After a few more moments, the new loving parents managed to get away for some rest of their own. The time had flown by, and it was already getting late.

"We love you Cinderfall, and we always will," Aroma whispered one more time.

"I can't top that so yeah, what she said," Spark followed making Aroma giggle while the little colt still slept peacefully.

"Goodnight darling, we'll see you in the morning," Aroma murmured. "Or sooner if your monitor goes off," Spark followed again. Aroma just gave him a friendly nudge, and Spark playfully mouthed the word "ow." They proceeded to bed, and after tucking in and wishing each other goodnight, drifted off to a peaceful sleep...


End file.
